


We Ride At Dawn

by lostinthemazeoffeelings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Day Before the Doomsday War, Tommy and Techno being friends, Tommy joins Techno's side, also comfort?, community house, tommy swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemazeoffeelings/pseuds/lostinthemazeoffeelings
Summary: Tommy chooses Techno’s side at the destroyed Community House.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 406





	We Ride At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I saw today's Doomsday War stream and it broke me. Techno told Tommy he was ready to fight 20 people just so that they could escape??? The pain. A part of me wished that Tommy had chosen Techno's side instead of Tubbo's. I will really miss their weird friendship dynamic. That's why I wrote this fic!
> 
> In the beginning the dialogue is heavily inspired by the dialogue of the 5/1/21 stream. 
> 
> BTW! (it already says in the tags but I just want to be clear) there is no shipping in this fic.
> 
> Also english is not my first language so don't be too harsh on me :) I hope I stayed true to the characters. If you found them too ooc, please don't be afraid to let me know! I am always looking for ways to improve.

“Guys.” Techno tried to catch the attention of the others. “Guys, Tommy didn’t do this. Okay? He didn’t do this.” 

Tommy and Techno had followed Dream and the rest of the Dream SMP to the community house. The destroyed community house. When Dream started talking about Tommy and how it was his fault, Techno knew that it wouldn’t be long before Tommy would reveal himself and claim his innocence. Even though they were invisible Tommy had decided to run into the middle where everyone was standing. 

Everyone stared at the invisible man with full netherite armour. “Techno’s here?” Fundy asked.

Techno rolled with his eyes. Idiots, he thought, of course he was here. There was a festival, the perfect time to overthrow a government. “Yeah, yeah, I’m also here.” 

People around him started to shout confusingly at each other. God this was annoying, why did Tommy need to jump in the middle of the destroyed community house where everyone was? This totally ruined their plan.

“Okay listen, I know you probably think I’m not the most reliable person to the government, but Tommy wouldn’t lie to me okay? He told me he didn’t blow up the community house. He wouldn’t lie to me.” Techno tried to convince the rest.

Dream looked unimpressed at Techno. “You think he wouldn’t lie to you? He lied about grieving George’s house. Of course he would lie about destroying the community house too!” 

Techno raised an eyebrow and looked challenging at the green man. “He wouldn’t lie to me Dream. Maybe he would lie to you, but not to me.” 

Dream frowned at that. So Dream doesn’t like to know that Tommy trusted him more than he ever trusted Dream, Techno noted. Interesting. 

“Tommy is the biggest liar on this server! And frankly, Techno, I don’t think that this involves you.” Dream bit out to him.

“Well yeah, I don’t think this involves me either. But Tommy kinda jumped into this circle without any warning so I don’t really have a choice.”

Then Tommy looked at Techno for the first time in the eye since he ran into the destroyed building. “Sorry for that.” But Techno knew that Tommy wasn’t sorry for anything. He knew how Tommy was. Hearing Dream talk about how, supposedly, Tommy blew up the community house must be very hard for him. Tommy knew from experience how manipulative Dream could be. He could easily spin a lie about Tommy and everyone would believe him. Fall in Dream's trap, like pathetic flies in a web. 

Dream turned to Tommy a pointed accusingly a finger at him. “Besides you are supposed to be exiled.” 

Techno huffed. “So you are accusing him of crimes he didn’t do. And then you claim that defending himself makes him guilty, because he isn’t supposed to be here? Whatever, these laws are cringe.” 

Now Dream was visibly irritated by Techno. “Just give me the disc Tubbo. Then this will all be over.” 

Tubbo flinched at Dream speaking directly at him. Tommy jumped forward and caught Tubbo’s arm before he could reach to take the disc. 

“Wait!” Tommy exclaimed. “You’re not really going to do that are you?” His eyes were blown wide, obviously afraid of what would happen next. 

Tubbo hesitated and glanced between Dream and Tommy. “I- I really don’t have a choice Tommy. Not when you have destroyed the community house.” 

Tommy snatched his hand back as if he had burned it. The look on his face was of utter betrayal. He was hurt. “You do have a choice Tubbo. You had a choice when you exiled me and you have a choice now. You are just being a big puss! Dream is walking right over us, don’t you see that?” His voice was filled with disbelief and anger. 

Tubbo furrowed his brows. “No Tommy, you took it too far.” 

Tommy threw his arms in the air. “I didn’t destroy the community house!” he shouted frustratingly. “You know what, I bet it was Dream who did it! And he is just trying to frame me for it so you give him my disc!” 

Tommy was probably right, Techno thought. It wasn’t a bad plan. And it would have probably worked flawlessly if Tommy and Techno weren’t there to interrupt Dream’s dramatic monologue about Tommy having no morals and destroying everything. 

Tubbo seemed to hesitate at that. However, Dream cocked his eyebrow. “That’s stupid. Why would I ever do that? The community house is one of the first things that is ever built on this server. It’s a special place for me.” 

Techno looked at Tubbo. That poor boy, he was so conflicted right now. It was too bad that he had fallen into the trap called ‘government’ at such a young age. He was the president of L’Manberg, but at what cost? 

Dream walked over to Tubbo and laid his hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure him. “Tommy is no longer your best friend Tubbo. He is the reason why there was so much conflict in L’Manberg to begin with. Even now! When he is supposed to be exiled, he still found a way to destroy the community house.” 

Tubbo looked at Dream’s mask, he seemed uncertain. 

Dream started to grin. “Tubbo, trust me, giving me Tommy’s disc is the only option here. That disc is the only thing that ties Tommy to L’Manberg right now. If you hand over the disc, I will make sure that Tommy will never bother L’Manberg ever again.” 

“Don’t do it!” yelled Tommy at Tubbo. “Don’t betray me again Tubbo. I know I fucked up back then. I admit I was a bad friend. But please Tubbo, please, don’t give that green motherfucker my disc. He already fucking manipulated me when I was in Logstedshire, when I was at my lowest. Don’t give him the disc. Don’t give him this power over me.” Tommy was close at dropping to his knees and beg his best friend to not give away his disc. 

“I’m sorry Tommy…”

“No.” Tommy whispered.

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this. It will be the best for L’Manberg.” Although Tubbo really did look like as if he meant that, he also wore a look of pure sadness in Techno’s opinion.

Then Tubbo reached for the disc in his inventory. Techno could hear Tommy mutter words of denial beside him. Fuck, they needed to get out of here and fast. There is no way that Dream would let them go off easily. Now was the time to escape. Dream and the rest would probably be too focused on Tubbo and the disc. If they ran now, there’s a chance that they would make it. 

“We need to go now.” Techno whispered to Tommy. Tubbo had found Tommy’s disc and was staring at it in his hands. Tommy’s eyes were glued to the disc. 

“Come on Tubbo, give it to me.” Dream pushed. 

“Tommy… we need to go now. Okay? I will splash some potions on us and- and you know what? Here, take my trident. You will be able to travel faster. Just make sure you reach the nether portal. I will try to hold some guys off.” Techno whispered to Tommy quickly and shoved his trident in Tommy’s hands. Tommy nodded, his face was stoic. 

There were no seconds to loose. Tubbo was handing over the disc to Dream right at this moment. It was now or never. Techno took a swiftness and strength potion and quickly splashed both of them. The sound of breaking potion bottles made the rest look up at them. Techno saw Sapnap and Quackity reach for their swords. 

“Now Tommy!” He shouted and pulled out his sword Orphan Obliterator. As he took on Fundy he saw Tommy escape with his trident, flying towards the nether portal. 

“It seems that it is time for me to leave.” Dream said in the midst of the fight. For one less time he looked over at Tubbo. “Thanks again Tubbo, you did good.” And then Dream logged off. 

Everyone was shouting stuff like ‘Get Technoblade’ or ‘Kill him! Kill him!’. But to be honest, Techno really didn’t have the time to think about these people right now. He was rather busy. He really needed to escape. Don’t get him wrong, Techno knew that he was a great fighter. But the chances that he would survive a ‘one versus twenty fight’ were slim. As soon as he got an opportunity, he dove in the water and swam towards the portal. Eret tried to catch up on him and Tommy, but Techno fought him off. Thank God for the strength potion.

When Techno reached land he sprinted towards the big nether portal, he didn’t see Tommy anymore so he assumed that he already went through the portal. His heart was racing when he reached it. He threw a quick look over his shoulder but it seemed as if he was too fast for the others. 

When he entered the nether he looked around to make sure that Tommy was with him. 

And yes, there he stood. In one hand he held Techno’s trident, in the other the Axe of Peace. He looked furious. 

“How could he do that! How could they all think that about me! They are all pussies! Big pussies afraid of motherfucking Dream” Tommy shouted. 

“Come on Tommy, you can have your dramatic monologue when we are home. Now we need to make sure that they don’t follow us.” 

“Bitch.” Tommy grumbled, but that was the only sign of protest that he showed. After that he followed Techno towards the bridge that would lead them to Techno’s base. 

While they ran through the nether Techno noticed that Tommy was shaking a bit. He still looked pissed. 

When they reached the other nether portal Techno sighed and let himself relax. The rest wouldn’t follow them this far. They were safe now. 

After they went through, Techno shot Tommy a look. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Tommy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Of course I am not fucking okay, dickhead. My best friend just gave my enemy the only thing that has power over me! Right in front of my eyes! And everybody saw him do that too. And to top that off, everyone thinks that I blew up the fucking community house! They don’t trust me!”

They started walking towards the house. “Everyone… everything has gone to shit Techno. Tubbo betrayed me for the second time! What kind of friend does that? And for what? A stupid community house? I didn’t even do it! There was no proof that I did! And he still believed Dream over me. I am supposed to be his best friend. It was supposed to be Tommy and Tubbo until the end. Fuck him. Everything has changed now. He is no longer the guy that I knew, no longer my friend. He’s changed. Everything is fucked up Techno. Everything is ruined. And for what? The safety of L’Manberg? Peace? Ha!” 

Tommy had a determined look on his face. “You were right Techno. You were right all along. Fuck L’Manberg! Fuck the government! If this is what governments do, betray friends, destroy morals? Then fuck it all. This is not the L’Manberg that I fought for. This play of power has ruined enough. It is time for us to make it stop.” Although Tommy tried to sound brave and confident, it was obvious that he was hurt. 

A grin crept on Techno’s face. “I’m glad you finally see how it is Tommy. Tubbo is no real friend. Friends don’t betray each other, they help them. Tommy you were manipulated enough. You have so much in you and they treated you like you were nothing. This is not what you deserve.”

Techno saw tears glistening in Tommy’s eyes. “I just can’t believe… I thought…”

Techno’s smile disappeared. He didn’t really know how to comfort his friend. How do you comfort someone who just lost everything? 

“It will be okay Tommy. We will make sure of it.” 

Tommy didn’t look that convinced but at least he had no longer tears in his eyes. 

Techno needed to change the subject, to get Tommy’s mind off of what just happened. “By the way, you can have the trident.” He said. 

At that Tommy looked up. “For real?” he sounded surprised. It seemed that Techno’s plan had worked. 

Techno shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I can get a new one and I remember that you liked flying in the rain with this one, so…” 

Tommy still looked sceptical at the trident. “You know you don’t have to bribe me or shit? I just told you that I am on your side with your whole anarchy thing. Overthrow government and shit. You don’t need to be afraid of me running off, I have nowhere to run.” 

That actually pained Techno. “Tommy… I am giving you this trident as a friend. It’s not a bribe, it’s a gift. I know it is hard for you, but you can trust me. I won’t betray you like Tubbo and Dream did. I promise you that.” 

Tommy’s face seemed to soften at that. “Ow uh… thanks Techno I guess.”

Then that there was a moment of silence where they both just walked. After a while Tommy looked up at Techno and said: “You know, if there was a hug button in Minecraft… I would press it right now.” 

“Well thankfully there is none.” Techno snorted. “But if there was, I might would have let you press it.”

Tommy grinned at that and then turned his head and looked forward, at Techno’s base. Their base. “I still think you are a bitch though.” 

A groan escaped Techno’s mouth. “You totally ruined the moment Tommy! This could have been a cool bonding moment between us and you ruined it!” 

Tommy laughed.


End file.
